Light Weight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) has become very popular due to its efficient and fast data access. A large number of applications/services are currently being developed which use an LDAP directory as their centralized data repository.
In the LDAP directory, data is stored as entries including key/value pairs. A key/value pair may consist of an attribute name and an attribute value. For example, an entry representing a person may include the textual string “telephoneNumber” as the attribute name and the numeric string “+1 800 123 4567” as the attribute value.
Conventionally, the attribute values stored in the LDAP directory are their current values. Changes made to the LDAP entries are typically stored in a separate log file and cannot be easily retrieved. Thus, there is a need to develop an efficient mechanism for storing and retrieving the changes to an LDAP entry.